An ischemic event occurs when the supply of oxygen and nutrients to an organ or tissue is restricted. For example, interruption of blood flow to regions of the brain and heart results in myocardial and cerebral ischemia, respectively. Timely restoration of oxygen and nutrients, termed reperfusion, is essential for the survival of the ischemic organ or tissue. However, despite the benefits of this reintroduction of oxygen to ischemic tissue, reperfusion per se can also precipitate tissue death. The mechanisms of this phenomenon, termed reperfusion injury, are complex but involve the formation of cytotoxic oxygen-derived free radicals also called reactive oxygen species (ROS) that can exacerbate death and dysfunction of previously ischemic tissue. Accordingly, an apparatus and method that limit the production of ROS during reperfusion, and thus attenuating reperfusion injury and maximizing the benefits of timely reperfusion is needed.